Princess Hours
by quillinkparchment
Summary: Imagine a country where Draco Malfoy is an arrogant Crown Prince, and Ginny Weasley is a spirited commoner... and they wed in an arranged marriage. Things ought to get interesting soon...
1. Chapter 1

Acknowledgements: This story's plotline is taken from the brilliant Korean Drama, Princess Hours (some of you may know it as Goong). Also, I do not own any characters, except Camilla Nott.

Also, I hope that no one is offended in the course of this story. Do pardon me if that happens. I am just a girl who likes writing fanfiction.

Before we begin, let us pretend that English Royalty aren't what they are in current times, and that the Royal English family is one of the most illustrious families in the wizarding world: the Malfoys. And let us all pretend that there is a handsome crown prince that every girl has fallen in love with.

**Princess Hours**

**Starring:**

**Draco Malfoy** as the arrogant, taciturn, but later warm Prince.

**Ginny Weasley **as the bright, cheerful and ditzy commoner girl.

**Harry Potter** as Draco Malfoy's commoner cousin who has a gentle demeanor.

**Camilla Nott** as the haughty Potions expert who is Draco's first love.

The King, Lucius Malfoy, lay on the bed while the Healer motioned the Queen Dowager, Ann-Marie Malfoy, into another room. The Queen, Narcissa Malfoy followed.

They all sat down on the armchairs. There was a heavy silence in the air. Finally the Dowager Mother spoke. "How is the King?"

"His condition is stable, Your Highness," replied the Healer after a short pause. "But it's expected to deteriorate."

"How could this happen?" whispered Ann-Marie.

"My condolences, Your Highness," said Queen Narcissa.

"Thank you," Ann-Marie addressed the Healer. "You may take your leave."

The Healer aroused, bowed low, and left.

The Dowager Mother looked tearfully around at all of them. "Now that the King is expected to pass on, we have to have the Crown Prince wed." She gestured at a cabinet, where Photographs of the royal family were displayed. Her eyes came to rest on a photo where a handsome young man with fair hair stood in a rather casual way, his gray eyes looking straight at the photographer.

"Prince Draco must wed."

A/N: Please review!


	2. The Prince Arrives

A/N: In this story, everything is AU. Hogwarts isn't a boarding school, but a day school. And Voldemort isn't around to mess things up (: Also, Ginny is in the same year as Hermione, Ron, and the rest. (Harry isn't present— yet.) This is Book Six disregarded.

**Chapter One**

**The Prince Arrives**

Ginny Weasley walked into her Transfiguration classroom and saw total chaos. She looked around for her three good friends and found two of them looking and squealing over something. She put down her bag and went over for a look.

"What are you two looking at?" she said, and teasingly tugged the book out of their hands and poring over it. "Oh! It's got pictures of Royal family in it!"

"Hey, give it back, Ginny!" yelled her friend, Lavender Brown, making a grab at the book, but missing.

"Oh my gosh, the castle is amazing," breathed Ginny, holding the book high so that her friends couldn't take hold of it.

Then her other friend Parvati Patil managed to take hold of one side of the book, and tried to tug it back. Ginny held on fast. "Wait a while," she said, "I just wanted a look." They proceeded to have a tug of war.

"Don't!" screamed Lavender. "You'll tear it!"

Neither Ginny nor Parvati heard her. Finally, a page with pictures of the prince as a toddler of the book tore.

There was silence among the three girls. Then—

"GINNY WEASLEY!" screamed Lavender in anguish. Then both she and Parvati began to charge at Ginny.

"Aaaaaaah!" hollered Ginny as she took off out of the classroom. Her other good friend Hermione Granger looked at her back, shook her head, and sighed.

Insert: Yup, that's me, Ginny Weasley. I study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I aspire to be a fashion designer for witchwear, though I know my mum disapproves. I mean, the cloaks now are so passé! Even witches should have good dress sense. 

--

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room after lunch. Hermione looked up and gave her a smile. Ginny smiled back.

Then Ginny caught sight of Parvati and Lavender cooing over the royal book. They were sighing and kissing pictures of the prince at intervals. Ginny put down her sketch book (in which she drew her cloak designs) and crept up to them. Then she screamed in both their ears, causing them to scream as well.

"Ginny Weasley!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Hello," replied Ginny cheerfully.

"Why are you forever wearing that pair of pants? It's Muggle stuff," said Parvati, surveying the pant Ginny wore under her skirt.

"Well," began Ginny, sitting herself on a table, "my dad brought them home one day. Anyway, it does match with the uniform, doesn't it? And besides, it's my style!" She struck a pose like a model.

"Hey Ginny," said Hermione, "have you done that assignment?"

"Assignment?" asked Ginny, frowning. "What assignment?"

"The one for Herbology," said Hermione. "It's due today."

"No, I haven't!" gasped Ginny.

"Neither did I!" wailed Parvati and Lavender.

"Serves you right," said Hermione to Parvati and Lavender rather sniffily. "Cooing over your Prince. If you ask me, those people don't deserve anything."

"Why?" asked Lavender, looking hurt.

"Because they don't do anything for the country, and they take all of our money," replied Hermione, and tucking her hair behind her ears, she strode out of the common room.

--

A luxurious black Limousine sped through the village of Hogsmeade, with two cars at its front back for security reasons. As soon as it entered the gates of Hogwarts, a crowd of students who were resting (it was break) all started screaming and pointing, then they all rushed towards the three cars— no, actually, just the car in the middle— and followed the cars up towards the school.

When the car parked, men emerged from the front and back car, gathering around the middle car and fending off the screaming crowd.

A man opened the door and escorted a teenager out. He had blonde hair and his uniform was neat it didn't have a single crease. His eyes were a piercing grey, and he looked very unimpressed by the crowd. In short, he looked bored but cool.

Two men, presumably his bodyguards, flanked him as he walked up the steps to the Great Hall, while the rest of the men tried to stop the crowd (especially the girls) from running up to him.

After the two men and the teen walked into the Great Hall. Then the teen stopped. "I thought I told you that I did not want any bodyguards following me," he said, not looking at the men flanking him. "If you must, stay by the gates."

"But your Highness, it is what her Majesty wanted. It is for your safety. There might be dangerous students in this school," one bodyguard replied.

The Prince didn't answer; he just turned around and gave the two bodyguards a piercing stare.

"V-very well, your Highness, we will stay by the gates," said the other bodyguards.

The Prince nodded once and left.

--

Insert: Thank goodness Professor Sprout allowed us to submit the assignment late. Today we were working with some plants that didn't grow in the greenhouses, so we had to work at the garden at the main entrance of Great Hall. 

"...Now I want you to split up and work in pairs."

Ginny immediately grabbed Hermione and they went off to find some Morphlumps. They were lumpy plants that could morph into different shapes upon sensing danger, and had healing purposes.

They had just found one Morphlump which had morphed into a poisonous looking toadstool and were about to pick it up when Ginny looking up, caught sight of something.

"Hey, look," she said, nudging Hermione. "Isn't that the prince? He's staring at us! What's he doing here? Shouldn't he be at some other classy royal school?"

Hermione looked over. "Oh, yes," she said, "He's with a crowd of boys who grew up with silver spoons in their mouths. Look, there's the son of the Head of Law Enforcement Department, and beside him, the second son of the Head of Law Enforcement Department, and look, beside him, the son of one of the riches witches! I despise them. Whenever they appear, the academic atmosphere disappears."

Lavender and Parvati had overheard Ginny and came squealing. "The Prince? Where?"

Ginny pointed to a figure standing over looking at them. He was surrounded by three other boys who were talking and laughing.

Lavender and Parvati stared, then turned around with their hands crossed over their hearts. "Oh my gosh," breathed Lavender, "I think I'm going to faint!"

"Heart, stop beating so wildly!" said Parvati melodramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny. Then Lavender patted down a few strands of hair that was out of place and turned around, yelling, "Hey Prince, aren't I gorgeous? I happen to be single, too!"

"Oh boy…" muttered Ginny.

Parvati joined in. "Aren't I sexy?" She started blowing kisses.

"Merlin," exclaimed Hermione disgustedly. "I won't be able to look at anyone afterwards."

--

Draco Malfoy stood in the field with his hands in his pockets, with his friends surrounding him. He was looking over at a class crouching near the ground apparently in search for some plant.

"What's that commotion over there?" his friend, Blaise Zabini, asked. They all looked in the direction he was pointing and saw two girls proclaiming their beauty and their love for the prince. Well, all of them looked over except the Draco. He was too busy looking at another person in the class.

"Now what are you looking at?" Blaise questioned, peering in the direction in which Draco looking. He saw a girl with lustrous black hair, brown eyes and pale skin that contrasted perfectly with her hair. "Oh, you're looking at Camilla Nott. She's quite a catch! She's got practically everything: brains, money, beauty."

Draco said nothing. He just smiled and nodded.


	3. Meeting the Prince

Draco Malfoy took out a pair of black leather shoes out of his locker and dropped them on the floor. Then he removed the white shoes he was wearing and stepped into his black shoes.

Just then, Ginny Weasley dragged a bucket of dirty water across the corridor. She stopped in front of a mirror to smooth out her untidy uniform and make sure that her hair wasn't untidy. She then picked up her bucket and continued walking, still peering in the mirror until she bumped into someone and spilt a generous amount onto the floor, as well as someone's shoe. She gasped and looked up.

Grey eyes stared back at her.

It was the prince! Ginny cursed her luck, at the same time wondering why the prince's bodyguards didn't appear and arrest her right there and then.

"Sorry!" she apologized and quickly dropped to her knees, taking out her wand and pointing it at the prince's shoe, saying, "_Scourgify!_"

Unfortunately, the liquid she had in the bucket was too strong, and even though it vanished from the prince's shoe, an ugly stain remained. Ginny was horrified. _Oh great, _she thought. _I've just ruined a prince's shoe. And seeing that it's the Prince, his shoes are probably expensive. Dammit. _And then a thought came to her. _I might have the magical ground covered, but what about the Muggle part? _She whipped out a piece of cloth the scrubbed furiously at the shoe.

The Prince looked at the girl scrubbing at his shoe with no expression whatsoever. "Stop it," he said.

Ginny continued scrubbing.

"I said stop it!" he said loudly.

Ginny froze and looked up. Slowly, the prince took off his shoes and wore his white shoes again. Then he pointed at the black shoes. "Throw them," he said coolly, before walking off.

Ginny stared after him. A kind of anger surged through her.

"_Hey, you idiot," she called after the prince._

_The prince turned around slowly. "Idiot?"_

"_Yes, idiot," she said. "Do you think I'm your servant? Does Prince mean being everything? I'm also a princess in my home!"_

_The Prince turned around again and walked away._

_Anger made her do the unthinkable._

_She reached over for one of the prince's discarded shoes and flung it at the prince's retreating back. It hit its intended target and left a mark on the back of his robes._

_The prince turned around. Ginny was overcome by the horror at her own recklessness._

_Then the prince started walking slowly towards her. Ginny backed away slowly. At last the prince reached her. She stared at him, filled with dread._

"_You're the first girl to resist me," began the prince. "You're different from the rest." He walked around her, surveying her. "I like you."_

_Ginny's eyes widened. The prince bent down, as if about to kiss her. She shut her eyes as well…_

Ginny stared after the prince as he made his way down the corridor and disappeared round the corner. And she sighed. What a daydream. "Never mind, Ginny," she consoled herself. "Today the jerk was lucky."

"Ginny, what happened?" asked Hermione, walking towards her.

"The prince," said Ginny gloomily.

Then Lavender and Parvati suddenly appeared, each grabbing a shoe from off the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Lavender, hugging the shoe to her chest. "The prince _wore_ this!"

"We'll be the envy of the school girls!" squealed Parvati. "I'm going to show this to my twin! Oooh, she'll be jealous!"

Ginny stared at her friends, then picked herself up from the floor and stalked off.

Lavender stared after her in surprise. "What's eating her?"

--

Ginny was planning to go to the Library so that she could borrow a few books to finish her Herbology essay. On the way, she passed a couple of empty classrooms. Wait, they weren't empty. She heard a voice or two coming out from the one she had just passed.

She doubled back and crept closer to the door, and peered into the classroom. There was a boy and a girl in it.

Thinking she was about to witness an obscene scene before her, she hastily withdrew, but the next few words caught her attention.

"What if I were to propose to you?" said a male voice.

Ginny peered into the classroom cautiously again. _It's the prince!_ she realised. _And that must be his girlfriend._

"Sorry?" the girl said.

The prince stood up and started pacing. "I said, what if I were to marry you?"

Ginny turned around so that her back leaned against the wall, her hands clasped to her chest in dramatic gesture. _This is a nineteen-year-old prince dreaming of married life with his love!_ she thought. _Sooooo romantic!_

"But— why?" the girl asked.

"In the Royal family, we have a habit of marrying young. I'm supposed to marry the girl my parents picked for me, but I thought, perhaps if I told them I liked you, they won't force me to marry that girl."

The girl was silent for a moment. Then she said, "Well, I'm not sure if I want to become a princess. I mean, life in the palace isn't very interesting, is it?" She turned to look and smile at the prince.

_Her choice is wise,_ observed Ginny. _I mean, who would want to marry that jerk of a prince?_

The prince nodded, his eyes lowering.

Ginny was practically melting. _Oh my gosh, his eyes are so adorable!_

"Maybe you think it's stupid of me to reject your proposal," the girl continued, "but I have a great career ahead of me in potions. If I become the Crown Princess, doesn't that mean that I have to give up everything?"

At that moment, Pigwidgeon came hooting loudly towards her with a note tied to his feet. There was a sudden silence in the classroom. Ginny grabbed the owl and was about to run off when the prince's voice came from the classroom.

"Stop."

There was something so authoritative in that monosyllabic word that Ginny obeyed it promptly, her back facing the classroom.

Footsteps came closer to her. "Who're you, and how much did you hear?"

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and started singing in a disguised tone.

"Your voice sounds weird," the prince said. "Turn around slowly."

He came closer.

_Oh my god!_ Ginny mentally screamed. She edged away, still singing in an affected voice. And then she ran off.

"Oy! Stop, track pants!" the prince yelled. Ginny paid no heed. She ran for all she was worth till she was out of sight. Then she dared to stop.

--

As the school day ended, the prince walked back to his limousine, protected by his bodyguards, cheering crowds surrounding him. He got into his car and sat, picked up the newspaper and began to read.

After some time, the car stopped at a traffic junction. He put down the newspaper and at once the Royal Secretary Apparated by his side.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness. Today at four, you will have to go for your fencing lesson at the—"

Draco cut in smoothly, "I've memorized my timetable by heart, thank you."

The Royal Secretary bowed while sitting, and Disapparated.

Draco looked out of the window. He so rarely visited the world outside the Palace and his school. And then he saw something that made him stare.

A girl dismounting from a broom, wearing track pants.

Was it the same girl who eavesdropped on him and Camilla Nott? It should be. She was wearing pants with the same print and all.

"Stop," he ordered his chauffeur just as the car started to move. The chauffeur hesitated. "Stop," he repeated.

The car stopped. Draco got out. He walked slowly over to the girl in track pants.

She had eavesdropped on a conversation. And now she would have to pay.


End file.
